Spectral Ghostbusters
Spectral Ghostbusters'Boyette, Pat (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Citizen Ghost" Storyboard p. 112. CPT Holdings, Inc. Action section reads: "Spectral Ghostbusters look down from pole hole!""Citizen Ghost" Storyboard Spectral Ghostbusters Reference (also known as the Anti-Ghostbusters) appeared in the episode "Citizen Ghost" and are the results of the battle against Gozer which has manifested into evil doppelgängers using the Ghostbusters' old uniforms. In a way, Peter Venkman was responsible for their creation (as they were created from the duties he was too lazy to perform). The mission of the Spectral Ghostbusters was to get rid of the Ghostbusters. History Primary Canon The Spectral Ghostbusters are the old uniforms of the Ghostbusters given life from a combination of psychokinetic energy absorbed from the battle with Gozer and a leakage in the Containment Unit. After the Ghostbusters had defeated Gozer, as seen in the first movie, their outfits were polluted with some left over residue of the evil god.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 4:53-5:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Get rid of the uniforms. They absorbed a frightening amount of psychokinetic energy during our battle with Gozer. They have to be destroyed." After they were given their new uniforms, Egon ordered that the outfits be destroyed by Peter.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:12-06:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Did you remember to burn those old uniforms like I asked you?" However, Peter was too lazy to do burn them right away and the suits were exposed to some ectoplasm from a leak in the newly built Containment Unit (something Peter was supposed to check for).Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 6:35-6:43). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Worse yet, there was one last crack in the containment field we hadn't found yet. Energy was seeping out steadily. And the old uniforms absorbed it."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 14:32-14:41). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "As I suspected, the uniforms already filled with ectoplasmic energy from our battle with Gozer absorbed even more energy from the Containment Unit." This mixed with Gozer's residue and the Ghostbusters' mental imprints.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 14:53-14:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Whenever you touch something, you leave a mental imprint. Like a fingerprint." Over time, this caused evil ghostly versions of the Ghostbusters to be born.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 14:42-14:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Ectoplasm is like putty. The more you add, the bigger it gets. It was only a matter of time before it... well, literally woke up and walked away." This new team attempted to take over the Ghostbusters' job by eliminating them.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 16:48-16:57). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Bad enough we had four specters that looked like us. They wanted to be us. And the only way they could do that is get rid of the originals. Us!" The Ghostbusters forced them out of their headquarters and soon discovered what caused them (to which Peter received the blame). The Spectral Ghostbusters resurfaced several days later and followed the Ghostbusters back to their headquarters.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 15:10-15:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We didn't see them again for several days." It was here that the Ghostbusters were at a disadvantage as they only had one pack that was not even fully charged. However, they discovered that the Spectral Ghostbusters' stream blasts are made from their own ectoplasm and that constant use of their streams weakened them.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 18:54-18:56). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Each time they fire, they weaken." Slimer then went out and drew away their fire until they were weak enough for capture. After the Spectral Ghostbusters were successfully captured, Slimer was accepted as a pet ghost by the Ghostbusters and the old outfits were properly disposed of. Peter later retold the encounter with the Spectral Ghostbusters to UBN reporter, Cynthia Crawford. Secondary Canon RGB Magazine Summer 1990 ]] They return and take the uniforms and packs of the Ghostbusters that Peter had thrown away. It is noted that they were using the Ghostbusters outdated models, as that is why they got rid of them. The Spectral Ghostbusters go on a bank robbing spree, which gets the real Ghostbusters in jail. The Spectral Ghostbusters then go to the Firehouse and planned to open the Containment Unit. The Ghostbusters get released from jail after explaining that the robbers were imposters with their old equipment. The Ghostbusters then get back to the Firehouse and confront the Spectral Ghostbusters and bust them once again. It is not explained how the Spectral Ghostbusters escaped the Containment Unit after the first time. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card Information Side A *'''To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 1 Stream per Spectral Ghostbuster on the map *'When Hit:' Move 1 space away from that Ghostbuster. *'When Trapped:' Permanently remove the Spectral Ghostbuster from the scenario. *'When Missed:' Move 1 space in a random direction. *'Special:' **(Set-Up) When starting a scenario, roll the Event Die. Place a Spectral Ghostbuster adjacent to each Gate except for the symbol rolled (re-roll on Chaos Symbol). **At the end of each round, each Spectral Ghostbuster moves 1 space towards the nearest Ghostbuster. Then, each one rolls a Proton Die against the nearest Ghostbuster within Line of Sight. On a roll of 4 or higher, that Ghostbuster loses 1 XP. Side B The Spectral Ghostbusters manifested out of the Ghostbusters uniforms via a tremendous amount of absorbed psychokinetic energy from both the battle with Gozer on the rooftop of the Shandor Building and leakage in the Containment Unit. Dr. Venkman was responsible for properly disposing of the uniforms after the Gozer confrontation, but in putting off that task he unwittingly gave birth to these nasty doppelgangers. Their sole purpose is to eliminate their human counterparts. Classification Secondary Canon In Ghostbusters: The Board Game, the Spectral Ghostbusters are Class 3s. Abilities The Spectral Ghostbusters have all the abilities of the real Ghostbusters, but they also have ghostly abilities as well. Their packs also do not have charges as they use their own ectoplasm for the streams.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 16:54-16:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "They have packs that shoot out destructive ectoplasm." Unlike the Ghostbusters' streams that merely capture ghost by their protons, the Spectral Ghostbuster streams seem to flat out kill their targets. Despite possessing nearly all the equipment of the real Ghostbusters, the Spectral Ghostbusters seem to only use their particle throwers. The Spectral Ghostbusters have only one weakness, their streams are created from their own ectoplasm and constant use of the streams drains their power and weakens them.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 18:57-19:01). Time Life Entertainment. Ray Stantz says: "Of, course! They're made of ectoplasmic energy. The more they use , the less they have." This weakness is ultimately what led to their downfall at the hands of the real Ghostbusters. Personality They all seem to all have personalities that match the real Ghostbusters, though they are off the darker variety.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 14:54-14:58). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Whenever you touch something, you leave a mental imprint like a fingerprint." The Spectral Ghostbusters seem to think that they are the real Ghostbusters and the real Ghostbusters are impostors. The Spectral Ghostbusters also do not seem to think independently like the real Ghostbusters and only live for their mission. They also seem to have some kind of weakness when it comes to choosing between humans and actual ghost, as they all immediately started to shoot at Slimer upon first sight rather than divert some attention to the helpless Ghostbusters in front of them. Trivia *In the "Citizen Ghost" call sheet, the Spectral Ghostbusters are listed as "Egon-1", "Peter-1", and "Winston-1" but "Ray-1" is omitted.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Citizen Ghost" (1986). *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 the box of contaminated jump suits makes a non-canon cameo on a desk in the Paranormal lab mental construct. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13, the box of contaminated jump suits makes a non-canon cameo in the Firehouse to the far left of Ecto-1a. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, the box of contaminated jump suits next to Special Agent Melanie Ortiz. *On page four of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14, the box of contaminated jump suits makes a non-canon cameo behind Egon. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17, the box of contaminated suits makes a non-canon cameo on top of the footlockers. *The Spectral Ghostbusters were added to Cryptozotic Entertainment's Ghostbusters: The Board Game as a $12 add-on glow in the dark set.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #32 3/4/15 *On page 18 panel 6 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, on top of the white closet is the box of contaminated jumpsuits. *On March 4, 2015, a new add-on for Ghostbusters: The Board Game was introduced: The Spectral Ghostbusters (glow in the dark) with Ghost Card for $12. The Ghost Card was also revealed.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #32 3/4/15 "Spectral Ghostbusters Add-on is now available!" *On the Spectral Ghostbusters's character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption in the photograph quotes Ray's "What we're dealing with is us!" line from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" **The biography mentions Gozer, the Shandor Building, and Containment Unit ***The biography summarizes Peter's story in "Citizen Ghost" *On page 2 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 2, in the bottom right corner is the contaminated flight suits from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost". *Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, is a nod to when the Spectral Ghostbusters marched into the Firehouse in "Citizen Ghost".teamlattie Tweet 6/4/18 **The Spectral Ghostbusters on this cover are doppelgangers of: ***Eduardo Rivera from Extreme Ghostbusters. ***Janine Melnitz from Prime Dimension. ***Ron Alexander from Prime Dimension. ***Jillian Holtzmann from Ghostbusters: Answer The Call. **Right of Spectral Holtzmann is the box of contaminated flightsuits and from "Citizen Ghost" and the note references Egon's urging to destroy it that Peter ignored. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters IDW 20/20, the manner in which Wat 50-S reveals himself is similar to the manifestation of the Spectral Ghostbusters in "Citizen Ghost". Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Citizen Ghost" Secondary Canon Ghostbusters Sega *In the Ghostbusters game for the Sega Genesis, similar villains appear as mini-bosses in the penultimate level. The only difference was that they were the other Ghostbusters possessed by an evil ghost rather than creatures spawned from fragments of Gozer. They were either Egon and Ray, Ray and Peter, or Peter and Egon depending on which Ghostbuster the player was playing as. The Real Ghostbusters Magazine *"Summer 1990" **They return and go around robbing banks. The story is not canon. Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game Also See *Peoplebusters *Copycat *Ghostmakers References Gallery Collages SpectralGhostbustersinCitizenGhostepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon 011-07.png|Box of contaminated uniforms 011-10.png|Manifesting SpectralGhostbusters19.jpg|Spectral Ghostbusters 011-14.png|Spectral Ghostbusters SpectralGhostbusters08.jpg|Spectral Ghostbusters SpectralGhostbusters18.jpg|Manifesting 'Ecto Packs' SpectralGhostbusters11.jpg|Spectral Ghostbusters in weakened state SpectralGhostbusters13.jpg|Spectral Ghostbusters in weakened state SpectralGhostbusters14.jpg|Weakened Spectral Ghostbusters after being blasted SpectralGhostbusters17.jpg|Spectral Peter SpectralGhostbusters01.jpg|Spectral Peter 011-13.png|Spectral Peter SpectralGhostbusters02.jpg|Spectral Peter SpectralGhostbusters07.jpg|Spectral Egon SpectralGhostbusters04.jpg|Spectral Winston SpectralGhostbusters03.jpg|Spectral Winston and Egon SpectralGhostbusters05.jpg|Spectral Egon and Ray SpectralGhostbusters09.jpg|Spectral Egon and Ray SpectralGhostbusters06.jpg|Spectral Peter and Winston SpectralGhostbusters10.jpg|Spectral Peter and Winston weakening SpectralGhostbusters12.jpg|Spectral Egon and Ray weakened 011-19.png|Spectral Ghostbusters blasted SpectralGhostbusters15.jpg|Spectral Ghostbuster separated from uniform SpectralGhostbusters16.jpg|Spectral Ghostbusters being trapped Secondary Canon SpectralGhostbustersIDWVol1Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 EctoplasmicDoppelgangersIDW13.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13 SpectralGhostbustersIDW2-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 SpectralGhostbustersIDWV2Issue14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 SpectralGhostbustersKennerEcto1IDWV2Issue17.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 SpectralGhostbustersBoardGame01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card SpectralGhostbustersGetRealIssue3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3 ZoeZawadzki18.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #3 SpectralGhostbustersIDWCrossingOverIssue3CoverB01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Cover B SpectralGhostbustersIDWCrossingOverIssue3CoverB02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Cover B Wat50SIDW07.jpg|Non-canon nod seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc18.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game Optional Add Ons SpectralGhosbtustersTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game SpectralGhosbtustersTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionSpectralGBBox.jpg|All 4 figures in box from Ghostbusters: The Board Game SpectralGhostbustersTheBoardGame03.jpg|All 4 figures from Ghostbusters: The Board Game SpectralGhostbustersTheBoardGame04.jpg|Ray Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game SpectralGhostbustersTheBoardGame05.jpg|Winston Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game SpectralGhostbustersTheBoardGame06.jpg|Egon Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game SpectralGhostbustersTheBoardGame07.jpg|Peter Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Media Class 3